


目标

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: *商人x赏金猎人





	目标

****“这个任务就交给你了，红心。”将写着任务详细内容的信封推到罗的跟前，代号为“魔术师”的赏金猎人面无表情的说道。沉默地打开信封，看完里面的目标信息和画像后，罗将所有纸张丢入了桌子内嵌的火盆上，有点受潮的纸张一接触到盆中的煤炭便燃为灰烬。

披上挂在门口衣架上的老旧斗篷，一打开屋门就被铺面而来的细雨侵袭，雨点很小很密，风却呜呜作响的厉害。“小心一点。”毫无感情起伏的音调在背后响起，罗的心却咯噔了一下。

霍金斯和罗是相识有八年的伙伴了，在赏金猎人之间谈友谊是非常可笑的，而他们的相处模式也一直都保有距离，从没有任何亲密的举动。却也正因如此，他们之间竟渐渐构建了一道谁也不曾想去打破的信任之桥。罗信任霍金斯，只要是他提供的情报从未出错过；霍金斯也信任罗，只要是罗接受的任务他都知道对方一定能完成。

“小心一点。”似乎是一句再平常不过的叮嘱，任何人提出都不显得突兀，罗却不得不打起十二分精神，对这个任务重新重视。将斗篷的帽子戴上，罗只在踏出木屋前略微扭头点了点示意自己知道了。

 

如果这蒙蒙细雨可以转为倾盆大雨就好了。站在巷口的罗抬起头，毛毛雨打在他的睫毛上，不刺眼却也有些妨碍视线。大雨虽然会令行动更加困难，但也大大提高了暗杀的胜率，飞溅的雨水是很好的妨碍利器，他早已习惯，但目标们往往措手不及。

“啪！啪！啪！啪——”有力的马蹄击打在石子路面上，凹凸不平的旧路到处积起小水洼，马蹄每次踏下都会溅起很高的水花，四面八方地散开很好的模糊了周边的视线。这次的目标是来此城谈生意的商业大亨，名叫唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥，陆运、海运全部都有他的盈利线，特别是海运，霸占了恶魔三角地带的所有港口，每天光是船只的入港停靠费就能收达5亿贝利——明面上的。罗不懂，这样每天坐在家里数钱都能数到手软的人为何要来这个偏僻的城镇谈生意。

没有太多时间给罗思考了，三辆马车紧挨着疾驰而来，看准时机，罗立刻对第一匹经过巷口的白马射出一枪。溅起的水花没有影响到子弹的威力和路线，精准无误地打进了白马刚抬起来的右前蹄的肌肉里，随即右蹄落下，马身直接顺着失力的右侧狠狠砸在了地上。滚动的车轮借着加速力直接从马身上碾了过去，翻砸在地面还滑出去三五米远。后面的马夫一看就受过专业训练，一见情况不对立即收僵企图稳住马和马车，奈何三车距离实在太近，刚才的行进速度也过快，纵使及时收缰减速，马车也因为加速惯性以及湿滑的路面相继撞上。仅仅那么几秒钟，三辆马车全部造成了不同程度的损伤，都无法再继续前进了。

罗早已爬上屋顶观察地上的情况，随时准备狙击从马车里爬出来的目标。不知道是不是老天的作弄，罗原本预计过今晚是不会下大雨的，此刻却犹如待在瀑布下一样被倾盆的大雨洗刷全身。这样的大雨可一点也不适合狙击，但现在再下去刺杀已错过最佳时机，罗在心里用力的咋舌，气得只想扭头走人——完美主义心作祟。

奇怪？罗心下暗觉不好，三辆马车里都没有目标人物，别说目标了，连他的手下都没有看见。这根本是完全不相关的一批人！思至此，罗立即起身打算先撤退，却在右臂感到一阵刺痛的同时后悔不已——怎么可能是毫不相关的人，霍金斯的情报从未出错过。罗甚至来不及拔下插在右臂上的麻醉针头，便硬生生倒了下去。

 

当罗醒来时双手已经被高吊到麻木，对方相当谨慎地将罗吊高到双脚无法接触地面的高度，没有着力点就没有施力反击的可能，对方是一点机会也没打算给罗留。而且不知道为什么，从醒来开始罗便觉得异常口干舌燥，从衣服的湿度来看自己并没有昏迷很久，那剂麻醉药看来属于非常猛但消散很快的类型，用来抓个人当然是绰绰有余了。

“醒得还挺快。”有点轻浮的语调从前方传来打断了罗的思路，循着声音看去，只见原本应该死在自己枪下的男人此刻只穿了一件浴袍躺在床上，把玩着罗的爱枪。此刻罗才发现这里不是审讯室或者地牢，而是唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥的卧室。有些难耐的咽了咽少得可怜的口水，罗已经意识到自己身体里莫名其妙的燥热是怎么回事了。

“没想到你是个喜欢玩男人的变态。”直直地盯着缓步朝自己靠近的多弗朗明哥，虽然现在状态窘迫，他可一点也不打算示弱。

“不错，已经知道我想干嘛了。”将枪放在罗绝对无法够到的位置，多弗朗明哥拿起泡在不知道是什么透明液体里的小刀站定在罗的跟前，不急不慢地从袖口开始往下划。虽然半湿的衣服黏腻在身上很难受，但罗此刻只希望它们一直穿在他身上。当然了，这个想法只是奢望，多弗朗明哥手里的小刀已经将他的上衣刮得七零八落，沾着液体的刀刃没入肌肤，在罗的身上留下一道道浅浅的伤痕。

每刮几刀就将刀刃浸入透明液体，滴着水再在罗的身上游走，每次皮肤被切开的时候液体就会顺着刀面渗入伤口。液体很凉，渗入时不仅没有加剧疼痛反而略微抚平了皮肤被切开时的刺痛。罗不清楚这是什么液体，他只闻到若有似无的清香，没有刺激性这点反而令他心里发毛。

猎人的直觉往往都是对的，当多弗朗明哥将罗全身的衣服划得几乎不剩，满意地坐在床尾欣赏自己的艺术品时，罗被几乎遍布全身的伤口折磨地气喘连连，连神志都难以保持清醒。早前体内的燥热此刻好像与之呼应一般集中在胸口和下腹，呼之欲出却不能自己的强烈感觉被封闭在体内，表皮的麻痒更是令体内的躁动不停地攀上新的高度。罗知道自己迟早会崩溃。

“对，就是这样，好好挣扎，慢慢享受。”多弗朗明哥拿起矮几上的红酒抿了一口，发出餍足的叹息，“你是我目前最满意的杰作了，红心猎人，这都是你的功劳。”一杯红酒下肚，浓郁的酒香从口腔滑下喉咙，深入体内，让身体慢慢吸收佳酿，一边感受酒精渐渐侵入身体的微热，一边欣赏着罗唯一挂在腰间的碎布被逐渐挺立起的阴茎支起一点高度。

罗很想用算是自由的双腿摩擦，磨蹭那个不受控制的地方，但只要他这么做了，对面的男人一定会看到。他无法也不想想象那样做以后对方会如何奚落他，不就是被操吗，与其被强暴或者轮奸，他也不会做婊子的。带着企图咬掉肉块的力度咬破自己的嘴唇，罗从这无法忽视的疼痛中捉回了一丝丝理智。

“呋呋呋呋，不错。”罗不确定自己有没有听错，他觉得对方的话中带上了欣赏的愉悦。还在没有边际思考各种东西来分散注意力的罗并没发现多弗朗明哥已经站在他的跟前，且用刚才的小刀将吊起罗的绳子割断，罗的膝盖早就没有支撑的力气，他仍旧没头没脑地想着这些膝盖要摔肿了，却在半路被人接住，直接打横抱了起来。

多弗朗明哥看起来非常高兴，抱着全身无力却躁动不安的身体将罗放在床上，被雨水打湿的刘海此时仍旧半湿着一撮撮聚拢在罗的脸上，大手一抹直接将它们全部扫到罗的头顶，露出被欲望染得水潋的灰瞳：“果然和我想的一样，怎么样，要做我的人吗？”

罗已经不知道自己是清醒还是混乱的，也不知道此情此景是真实发生的还是他的幻想，作为一个很实际又过着刀口舔血生活的赏金猎人，他更倾向这是幻觉，而对于自己竟然产生这么狗屁的幻想令他非常恼火，于是罗干涩的嘴唇艰难地吐出了这么几个字：“滚你妈的。”

 

—Fin—


End file.
